Go With The Blue
by Batman FTW
Summary: Sora needs fashion advice... and maybe something more, if Riku's up for it. Soriku. M for hard yaoi.


Go With the Blue 

Holy Virgin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Riku, Sora, and all related characters are copyright Tetsuya Nomura and Disney.

**Summary: **Sora needs fashion advice... and maybe something more, if Riku's up for it. Soriku. M for hard yaoi.

"How's it look?" Came the soft tenor voice of a brunette, holding his favourite blue tank top to his chest. He was staring in the mirror, but his question was aimed at the boy behind him. Aqua eyes bored into the back of his skull with distaste.

"Sora." Came the exhasperated groan of his best friend. "I'm not gay. Ask Roxas, or something." Sora whimpered disagreeably.

"Come on, Riiiiikkuuuuuu!" He pleaded. "Please? I'm not asking MYSELF to check ME out." The look Riku gave him was an apathetic one. "...A _real_ friend would--"

"Say he wants to jump your bones?" The silver-haired teen interrupted, causing Sora to blanch completely. Riku chuckled at the response. "Exactly. Not happening." Sticking his tongue out, Sora turned back to the mirror.

"I'm not asking you to be a fag about it, Riku, I just want your opinion." He pouted, shooting a glance to Riku through the mirror's reflection. "Oh, _come on_."

"I spent the first twenty minutes of this arguement saying you looked fine." Riku grumbled.

"You couldn't be more enthusiastic?" Came the whimpered response.

Riku's aqua eyes were now boring holes into Sora's head. Not quite the reaction Sora had aimed for, but at least his friend was taking the bait. Eventually he'd get something out of him that would hint toward his feelings for Sora, and then he'd seize the opportunity to admit that he was trying to look cute for Riku.

At least, that's how it went in his mind.

"Sora. Sooooooora. Soraaaaa? Destiny Islands to Sora, come in Sora." Riku waved a hand in front of the boy's face, putting his hands on his shoulders. "About time you came back to us. Geez, Sora, daydreaming already?" Aquamarine eyes flickered back to the clock. "It's not even eleven." He joked.

A blush appeared on Sora's face and he shifted his weight awkwardly under Riku's touch, taking a quick step away finally. "Whatever." He scowled, wrinkling his nose at Riku. "Don't be such a jerk." Riku noticed a certain amount of seriousness in the boy's tone and frowned slightly.

"So-chan..." He murmured slowly, thoughtfully. Blue eyes locked on his questioningly. "Why are you acting so weird today?"

"Because you're calling me -chan?" Sora replied sarcastically. His masterplan had fallen through. He took a begrudging seat on the edge of his bed. Riku noticed his dismay and sat beside him.

"Sora." He said, giving the boy a firm gaze.

"Riku." Sora replied, shooting the look right back at him. They sat like this for quite some time before Riku chuckled, putting a hand at the base of Sora's neck and leaning their foreheads together.

"You're such a dork, sometimes, Sora." He murmured. Sora blushed a bit at the closeness and shifted his gaze to the corner. He'd never really taken the time to appreciate the wonderful job the carpenters did and... Oh crap, he could feel Riku's breath on his neck. This would not end well.

"R-Ri...Ri-I..." He struggled to form a sentence, failing miserably when his gaze met Riku's and he realized just how close the other boy was.

"Riri? I get a petname now?" The blush darkened, and he knew that Riku knew exactly why he'd brought up the silver-haired teen's thoughts on him.

"Riku, I--" His attempt at an explanation was cut off by a warm sensation on his lips. He soon realized the source was, in fact, Riku crushing his own to them. Sora's legs turned to jelly and he was suddenly very glad that he was sitting on a bed that would support him. Riku's hand was now holding the back of his head rather than resting on it, and his other hand was snaking up to his shoulder.

Struggling with what to do himself, tensed up slightly. Riku seemed to notice, because he moved away, eyes burning dark when they met Sora's bright ones. "Don't worry." He whispered.

"I didn't know you..." The brunette struggled for words, but Riku got the point.

"I've loved you for a while, Sora." He whispered, resting his forehead on the younger boy's shoulder. "Don't you feel the same?" Sora nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I mean, I was just worried that--"

"Don't." Riku comforted, smiling and kissing the sensitive spot beneath his ear, earning a strangled gasp in reply. "Just leave everything to me, for once." Sora nodded a bit and Riku once more pressed his lips to the younger boy's. He let his tongue slide over Sora's lower lip, begging for entrance. Taking the hint, Sora complied and welcomed the muscle to dance with his own. The fight for dominance was a temporary one, as Sora fast realized that he was hopeless to win.

Closing his eyes slowly, Sora moved a hand to Riku's shoulder. The older teen's hands began roaming Sora's body as well, one going behind his head for support and the other roaming down his chest, lowering him to the bed. Sora flustered a bit but his arms slid around Riku almost instinctively. Riku smiled and moved his kisses to the boy's jawline.

"I told you, Sora. Don't worry." He assured. Sora whimpered a reply, be it fear or the distraction of Riku, who was now licking his throat. The silver-haired teen slid his hands under the hem of Sora's shirt and pushed it over his head, running his hands across the newly exposed bare skin appreciatively. Sora, on the other hand, was blushing like mad at being exposed. Despite that he and Riku had been stark naked in front of eachother before, these circumstances seemed to make it exponentially more embarassing.

A gasp escaped the boy's lips, jerking him from his thoughts, when he felt the warm cavern of Riku's mouth cover one of his chilled nipples. Riku's tongue flicked it gently and the brunette let out a breathy moan. Enjoying this reaction, the older teen repeated his action, rubbing the other with his thumb and forefinger. Sora's back arched slightly at the sensation and suddenly he felt very guilty for being the only one feeling this way.

His eyes opened partially and he gave a lusty, half-lidded gaze to his lover, who raised a brow. Practically pouncing his older friend, Sora excitedly began working off his vest and shirt. Much less sensually than Riku had done, but nonetheless getting to the point. He kissed his way down Riku's jawline, neck and collarbone and finally down his chest, acknowledging every pale inch. He finally reached the hem of Riku's pants and frowned a bit at the obstruction.

Deft fingers slipped into the top, and then moved around to find the button and zipper. Undoing them upon discovery, he slid the offending fabric down past Riku's knees, letting the other boy simply kick them off the rest of the way while Sora toyed with the waistband of his boxers. Riku emitted a primal groan when Sora brushed against his hardening arousal. Taking this as an invitation, Sora pushed the boxers to the floor and into the heap that was the rest of their clothing. He took in the sight of Riku lying there, defenseless, in all his naked glory, waiting for Sora to touch him.

No, that wasn't quite right. Riku was _begging_ for Sora to touch him. Who was he to deny his best friend one of life's greatest pleasures? So, without even thinking twice, Sora moved up, accidentally letting his own arousal brush Riku's. A groan escaped them both and Sora moved his hand to stroke Riku, capturing his lips and the moan that reverberated from them. Sora smirked against them at this, his hand clasping Riku tighter and pumping him at an almost painfully slow pace. Riku gave a strained moan, squirming underneath his lover.

"S-So-chan." He whimpered. "Please..." Sora smiled, his free hand exploring the rest of his lover. He wanted to memorize every inch of his body, Riku's beautiful body. His Riku.

"Please what, Riku?" Sora slowed his pumping and finally stopped. "Stop?" He teased, a finger circling the head of his friend's erection. Riku gasped out, thrusting against his friend's hand.

"Soraaaaaaa..." He gasped out. "I want you. **So** badly..." He said as coherantly as he thought possible. This was the response Sora had wanted, it appeared, as he guided Riku's hands to the waist of his shorts. Riku slid them off without a second thought, and the boxers beneath them as well.

"I got all dressed up for nothing." Sora purred with a grin; he took Riku's hand, putting Riku's fingers in his mouth and sucking them suggestively, swirling his tongue around them. Riku felt himself harden at the sight. Slowly, he pulled his fingers from Sora's mouth, realizing what the boy was doing.

He was getting the feeling that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't as innocent as he liked to play. Riku shifted so that Sora was beneath him, though he was still conveniently between the boy's legs. Worming a hand around his slender hip, Riku teased his virgin opening with the single, wettened finger. Sora found that he was bracing himself by clutching the sheets around him. Riku checked for the okay before sliding his finger inside of his lover's opening.

The brunette squirmed under him, not quite sure yet what to make of the sensation. As his lover began working the digit around, in and out of him, Sora quickly decided it was a pleasurable one. A moan was emitted soon after, alerting Riku that the younger boy wanted more. Complying, he slid his finger out. Sora whined a moment at the empty feeling that manifested, only to find that moments later Riku had re-entered him with two fingers. Another groan as Riku continued working the opening. They too, were soon removed. Sora looked up, purring his complaint, and wondering why Riku suddenly looked so hurried.

"What are you looking for?" He murmured, recognizing the look on Riku's face. _Way to ruin the mood, gawd..._ Riku chuckled, kissing the boy.

"I don't want to hurt you..." He reasoned. "Just because you were born to uke, doesn't mean you naturally produce vaseline." He taunted.

"HEY! I resent that. You just got to be tops because you know what to do." Sora fumed, turning bright red.

"Either way... don't you have lotion or... _something_?" As if out of nowhere, the brunette produced a bottle of lotion. Riku let a smirk cross his lips.

"Wanker." Nonetheless, he squirted some into his hand and spread it over his erection. Sora scowled, rolling his eyes.

"Perfectly normal." He sang right back, chewing his lip awkwardly. "Umm... so uh... How do we..." He made a rather vulgar gesture and Riku leaned in and kissed his ear, whispering.

"Turn over." The boy complied, albeit he was clutching a pillow rather protectively. "Now just relax and leave everything to me." He whispered assuringly, slowly pushing his way into Sora's opening. The boy cringed and tried his best not to tense up, though that seemed to be a failed attempt. Riku was having trouble keeping himself from simply screwing the boy senseless. It felt so... perfect, having Sora surrounding him. As he slowly loosened up, Riku advised him to say something when he had adjusted to the size.

Sora gave him a quick nod after a few moments and, very slowly, Riku began moving out of the boy, then thrusting back in just before he was all the way out. It didn't take long for Sora to push the pain from his mind and let the pleasure consume him. After that, he was begging for more.

"A-Ah...Riku..." He whimpered out. Riku's thrust became more rugged until he finally had Sora seeing stars. When he managed to hit that spot just right, he kept his thrusts much more controlled. Each pump, finding Sora in further throws of pleasure. It wasn't long before their breathing became ragged and they were spiralling off into raw abandon. Sora was the first to lose himself, seed spilling onto the sheets as he felt his knees get shaky. With only a few more thrusts, however, Riku had collapsed against him, releasing his ecstasy into his lover.

His Sora.

They lay like that for some time before finally Sora spoke up.

"So I guess I should go with the blue?" Riku had to grin a bit.

"Definitely. It brings out your eyes." He murmured, holding the boy to his chest protectively.

**A/N: FIRST YAOI SMUT TO EVER BE FINISHED BY HINEKO. W00T! TIME FOR A CELEBRATION. I've officially joined the League of Perverted Yaoi Fangirls. 8D Rule #1: You Don't Talk About The League of Perverted Yaoi Fangirls... Rule #2: You Don't Talk About The League of Perverted Yaoi Fangirls. Ignore that, I watched Fight Club today. Anyway, con-crit extremely welcome, as always, though, if you'd go easy on me, that'd be great, since this is my first smutfic. ;; HIT THE INDIGO BUTTON, PLZKTHX.**


End file.
